


7 Minutes In Heaven

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [15]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, Drunkenness, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Games, M/M, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Silly, Sleep, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick never even wanted to go to the party and he definitely didn't want to end up locked in a cupboard with a drunk horny senior for a stupid party game





	7 Minutes In Heaven

**Patrick's POV**

I blame Joe for everything that has ever gone wrong in my life because most of it's his fault. Whenever I don't finish homework it's usually because I had to go out and pick up his drunk ass because he's too smashed to drive. Whenever relationships don't work it's usually because they'd rather bang Joe than me so I get dumped for my best friend. Ending up playing 7 minutes in heaven at a stupid party is definitely Joe's fault and I'm hating him more every second.

The seniors get drunker and drunker as I try to stay sober and Joe drinks like a fish. Finally I end up with Joe yanking me into a circle and laying his head on my shoulder so I can smell the vodka on his breath. "Let's have fun Pat" "This isn't fun, I'm not a party person, not when I'm the sober driver" "Don't be mean, you should get laid" "Even if you don't act like it we're still juniors, we don't sleep with seniors" "You should change that then Pat the hat" "Go away"

I wrap an arm around his shoulders as people start spinning a bottle. There's 5 bedrooms that they're using so there's always people going in and out in varying stages of nakedness.

Eventually it lands on Joe so he stumbles off with a cheerleader leaving me alone in a room of drunk older kids.

The next guy spins it and when it lands on Joe's empty space he taps it with his foot so it points at me. I try to push it onto someone else but he jumps up and grabs my arm "No cheating assbutt, don't you wanna spend closet time with the Wentz?".

He's even drunker then Joe but it's cute so I don't resist when he pulls me up. We fall over a couple of people but eventually he manages to get us into a room. I turn the lock when he forgets to because I'm not going to have sex but I'd rather not have people walking in.

"Hi hi hi hi hi" "Hey" "You're cute, I kicked the bottle well" "I'm Patrick" "And I don't give a shit" "What's your name?" "That's none of your business business business" "Are you Pete? Aren't you the soccer captain?" "Noooooooo that's my twin, my twin has the same name and same face, we're fucking soulmates or whatever"

The lie is so stupid but Pete's collapsed on the bed and is kicking his legs in the air like a toddler so I sit next to him. "Who are you if you're not Pete?" "Pablo the whore" "Nice to meet you Pablo" "Wanna suck Pablo's dick?" "What if I say yes?" "Then you suck Pablo's dick" "Come here Pete, you're smashed" "I'll smash your ass"

I grab onto him and try to drag him to his feet except me tugs back and I land on top of him. "Oh hi Patrick, you're on top of me, you can't suck my dick like this" "Shut up, you're adorable but shut up"

There's not a lot I can do when he's completely smashed so I sit on the bed and gently guide his head into my lap. I spend the rest of the 7 minutes stroking his hair and giggling at the cute drunk things he says. Pete's forgotten his lie which I'm glad of because it'd be awkward if he kept calling himself as Pablo the whore.

When people knock on the door to tell us to get out I drag Pete out. We end up on a couch as Pete lies on my shoulder and occasionally tries to whisper something sexy in my ear. Most of the time it's completely ridiculous but the effort is cute and I get what he's going for.

"Pete should I drive you home?" "I don't know where I live" "Stay here and I'll find my friend then I'll get you home" "I don't think I can stand". When I leave Pete stretches across the couch and seems to fall asleep so I leave him.

I walk around until I find Joe making out with the cheerleader from before. He's smashed and when I try to ask him if he wants a ride home he waves me off so I give up and go back to Pete. "Pete get up, I'll take you home" "I want my dick sucked" "I'll do it tomorrow if you're sober, just stand up"

Finally he gets up so I can help him get out to my car and lie him across my back seat to try to coax his address out of him. "Come on Petey, just tell me where you live" "I live on your dick" "I'll take you home and suck your dick in bed, just let me take you home" "I don't fucking know where I live, I live in a house" "Which house?" "It's on a road and we have a cat and a tree"

He's totally useless so I sit him up, strap a seatbelt across him then drive to my house. Pete whimpers when I drag him out of the car and into my house but I manage to get him into my room withou waking my parents. They thought me and Joe just going to a late movie so getting caught with a drunk senior wouldn't be a good idea.

"Dick sucking, dick sucking" "Go to sleep Pete" "Nuh uh, I was promised a blowjob" "I said tomorrow" "You said at home" "I said at your home but this isn't your home so tomorrow" "Fine, come to bed"

I give in and close my bedroom door then strip to my boxers before sliding into bed with him. It's not hard to wiggle Pete out of his shirt and jeans too so I can pat his bare chest "Sleep now Pete" "I want cuddles" "You'll hate me in the morning if we cuddle" "Nuh uh" "Yeah you will" "No I won't and I won't sleep unless you cuddle me" "Fine fine, I just need you to sleep and work off the alcohol"

His chests warm and the perfect place to lay my head and listen to Pete whisper dirty talk to me until he falls asleep.

In the morning I wake up before Pete so I slip out to get some water and aspirin to help with his hangover. By the time I get back Pete's throwing up in the bathroom connected to my room. I perch on the side of the bathtub until he's done then hand over the bottle and pills. He chugs most of the water in one go then takes the pills before standing up "Fuck I'm a mess" "Well you did get really drunk" "I can tell, I haven't been this hungover in ages, I'm a fucking lightweight" "You seemed to hold it pretty well last night" "Hey, no offence but who are you?" "I'm Patrick" "And who are you?" "I go to your school, we got paired up for 7 minutes in heaven and then you clung onto me" "Where is here?" "My house, you couldn't remember your address so I had to bring you here instead"

Pete groans and stands up "Sorry about that" "It's fine" "Did we do anything? I haven't done 7 minutes in heaven before so I don't know how stupid I'd be about it while drunk" "No, you tried to convince me your name was Pablo the whore then wanted me to suck your dick but I didn't" "Thanks, my names not Pablo in case you hadn't realised" "Yeah I know, I've seen you in assemblies and stuff" "I should go, my parents will be pissed I skipped my curfew" "Can you try to be really quiet? I don't know if my parents are awake and they wouldn't be happy if you just waltzed into the kitchen and asked for coffee" "I've hooked up before, I don't do stupid shit like that"

He goes back to my room to get dressed then looks for his shoes as I hover in the doorway awkwardly. I know he needs to leave but I don't want him to because I really hoped he'd want me as much as he did last night. He'd have gone all the way with me last night but now it seems like Pete can't wait to get away from me. I know I'm not his type and I'm only a junior but I didn't think it was possible for him to be so different.

"I better go" "Yeah ok" "I'll see you at school, going out on a Sunday was a shitty idea" "You should have drunk less" "But drinking is fun, what's the point of going out if you don't get smashed and do stupid things?"

Now that he's found his shoes he smiles then walks out of my room. I watch as he sneaks out the back door and leaves me alone in boxers. I think I definitely preferred Pablo the whore better because at least he didn't care that I was young or a loser. Pablo just wanted his dick sucked and I think Pete could learn a lot from him.

**\----------------------------**

I wait for Joe, sitting against the wall of the school and watching people walk past. My phone was left somewhere at the party last night so I don't have it and all I have to do is watch the people walk past.

Pete walks in as I see Joe's mothers car pull up so I finger the cuff of my jeans and wait for Joe so I don't have to watch Pete. I'd never have sex so easily but getting turned down after I tried to be nice to him wasn't great. Obviously Pete's not into me and he's too good for me so he's totally allowed to turn me down but I wish I'd got to kiss him.

Joe drops his bag next to me then goes to talk to the girl he apparently slept with last night so I'm jealous. Joe's hot and fun and sexy so of course he gets seniors wanting to sleep with him. If we hadn't been friends so long I'd probably wanna sleep with him too.

"Hey, I got your phone" Pete says as he crouched down next to me, breaking me out of my thoughts and making me lean away. He gives me a half smile then holds it out for me to take quickly from him "Thanks" "I thought it was mine and took it" "Is yours at my house?" "Nah it's in my bag, I didn't take it to the party but I forgot that I didn't"

After a moment of silence I look over at Joe, hoping he'll come back. I'm boring but he would be interesting and sexy so Pete won't tell all his senior friends how lame we are. Joe seems happy though so he probably doesn't have any plans to come back any time soon. I look back at the ground and continue picking at my jeans while I wait for Pete to leave.

Pete flops down next to me though and stretches out his legs "Watcha doing here?" "I was waiting for my friend but he's busy" "Is it Joe?" "Yeah, how'd you know?" "He comes to our parties, he's pretty cool" "Yeah he is" "I've never seen you before" "Seniors make me uncomfortable" "You don't party?" "I don't really drink much but I've gone to junior parties and stuff, most seniors are assholes" "As a senior I'm very offended, we're nice people" "Since when?"

Pete snorts with laughter and slides his hand up onto my knee "You're not bad" "I just don't like seniors" "I'm a senior and I think I'm pretty cool" "You're not bad" "I did kinda brush you off this morning" "You had to get home, it's cool" "You should come to more parties, I'm way better when I'm drunk" "I don't mind you being sober" "You don't get smashed do you?" "Designated driver every fucking time, I don't get a choice with Joe" "I'll have a party sometime so you can sleep over and you can get as drunk as you want, maybe Pablo the whore will be back" "I think I like Pete more than Pablo" "I doubt it, Pablo's much more fun"

His eyes are so intense when he's just telling me to come get drunk with him and it's so hard to concentrate. When those perfect whiskey coloured eyes are burrowing into your soul it's hard to think of anything cool to say.

Joe finally turns up and snaps his fingers in my face so I look away from Pete and try to slide away from his hand on my leg. Pete holds on though so I stop and let his hand slide up further to rest on my thigh.

"Hey Pete, what's up?" "Just hanging with Patrick, you should bring him to more parties" "I try but he can be real stubborn when he wants to be" "Well now he has a reason to come and he can't hold out for too long if we're both telling him to come"

I gently hit Pete's arm but gasp when he grabs onto my wrist and pulls me into his arms. He pulls me against him so my backs against his chest and I'm sitting between his legs while he throws his arms over my shoulders. It's not quite cuddling but I enjoy the way Pete's fingers skate over the skin exposed by the neckline of my shirt.

Joe raises his eyebrows at me but I glare at him until he looks away and hides his smile. Joe's great at getting dates and getting people to hook up with him so he obviously finds it funny that someone wants me. I'm good at making friends but Joe's way better at being sexy and flirty so I usually get friends and Joe gets fuck buddies. This time though I want to be sexy and make Pete want me, I want him so hopefully he'll want me back.

"Patrick do you wanna come over tonight? We can hang out and get drunk" "Who else will be there?" "No one, my parents are going out so it'll just be us and some beer"

I barely know him so I'm about to say I'm not comfortable being alone and drunk with him but Joe quickly cuts in "Do it Patrick, you need to finally get laid". That makes me blush and pull Pete's arms tighter around me so he doesn't seem how red my face is.

Joe knows I'm embarrassed about still being a virgin. Even though it's totally normal for a 16 year old to not have had sex, I don't like people knowing. Pete's obviously not a virgin so I don't want to creep him out if he knows I've never even gone to second base.

After a few more embarrassing minutes Joe leaves so I let my hair fall in front of my face to hide myself from Pete's eyes. "Patrick I-" "I should go to class, I'll see you later" "The bell hasn't even gone, where are you going?" "Class, I really should go" "Bu-"

I pull away from Pete and swing my bag onto my shoulder. Pete looks sad sitting on the floor looking up at me but I'm confused and nervous. I don't want him to ask if I'm a virgin and I don't know if I want to spend the night with him so I can't give him an answer.

"Patrick you have like 10 minutes, did I do something wrong?" "No I just... I don't know". Pete stands up and even though I'm nervous I enjoy it when he puts his hand on my waist and pulls me closer. "Did I do something? I'm trying really hard not to be an asshole senior" "No I'm just not good at getting boyfriends, I can make friends but anything more makes me awkward" "You don't have to be awkward, I get it because I get drunk and slutty to make people to like me but try not to be awkward with me"

Pete's hand on my waist is distracting and he knows that because he pulls me against his chest and hooks a finger into my waistband. "So do you want to come over tonight? It'll be fun" "I don't know, if it's just us and we get drunk stuff might happen" "I want stuff to happen, how could I not want things to happen when you're so gorgeous?" "Did you hear Joe?" "About what?" "Me" "He said a lot of stuff, what are you talking about?" "I'm a virgin, he didn't really say it but he wants me to stop being a prude and finally sleep with someone"

I thought Pete would be creeped out but his other finger hooks into my pants and he leans in to gently kiss my ear. "That's ok, we don't have to go all the way tonight if you don't want to" "I don't know, I've never got fully drunk, I usually only have a beer or a couple of glasses of wine" "It's fun, I do it all the time" "Yeah but I'm not sure my first time getting drunk should be alone with a guy I really like, I don't think it's a good idea"

Pete's fingers in my pants are so distracting but I would never want him to take them out so I have to try not to get a boner. "You don't have to get drunk, just have a beer with me then we can hang and make out a bit" "Can we maybe go out somewhere? Maybe a movie or something so we can hang out then maybe have beer and make out afterwards?" "Yeah that'd be good, I've wanted to see Spider-Man Homecoming so you wanna see that?" "That sounds awesome"

I let myself sink into Pete and one of his hands pulls away from my pants in order to wrap around me and hold me in a hug. I enjoy being close to him and whimper softly when he presses a kiss to my bare collarbone.

"Do you mind if I drink a bit before we go? I'll have a couple of beers at home then I'll meet you there" "Why do you need to drink?" "I always drink before dates or hook ups, I can't handle things sober" "That's how people become alcoholics, you don't need to get drunk" "Not drunk just tipsy, I hate who I am when I'm sober so if I'm going to go on a date with you I need to be drunk in order to be fun"

Pete sounds like someone who's going to turn into an alcoholic and it's worrying that he can't even put up with me while sober.

"Pete you don't need to drink, you're not drunk now and I like you" "I'm boring now, I'm not fun and sexy like I am when I'm drunk, I want to be that for you" "You are fun and sexy, please just try coming on the date without drinking anything" "I'll just have one or two beers" "If you consider having 2 beers being sober then there's something wrong with you. No alcohol at all, if you really need it we'll drink together after"

I can see Pete sink a little but he nods and kisses my collarbone again "Ok fine, I won't drink anything but if I'm boring and stupid and you hate the date, blame yourself" "I won't hate it and you'd never be boring or stupid, I really want this"

The way Pete looks at me is beautiful so I cautiously slip my hand into his back pocket to pull him close. Pete's eyes are so deep and intense so when he leans in towards me I close my eyes and wait until our lips touch. It's only a quick peck but he's warm and comforting and I taste mint on Pete's lips which is totally hot. There's a hint of beer in his breath, which must be a constant thing from how much he drinks, but it's still comforting. 

When Pete pulls away he smiles at how flustered I am and gives a little tug at the top of my jeans "We should go now, Joe's got my number so get it from him and text me, I'll tell you what's happening tonight" "Ok, I... I'll see you then" "You will and Joe might hang with us at lunch so you're welcome to come" "You don't mind people knowing? Are you open about liking guys?" "Yeah I'm totally open about it, I'd like it if you came over, I don't drink at school so you can see if you do like me sober" "I know like you no matter how much you drink, I will come with Joe though, thank you"

He gives me another quick kiss then we walk in opposite directions to our classes. I really hope he doesn't drink anything because Pablo the whore is cute but Pete is much better. I can't wait to spend time with a sweet, hot, funny guy who I really like and who seems to like me back.


End file.
